


Vetra's Champion

by Black_SPD_Ranger



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, Lesbians in Space, Ok I admit I went to town on this idea, Topless Female Wrestling, Tribadism, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_SPD_Ranger/pseuds/Black_SPD_Ranger
Summary: Vetra has found her Butt Ugly Naked Asari Lamp. It had been stolen during the Nexus uprising and made it's way into the hands of Sloane Kelly, leader of the Outcasts on Kadara Port. She was more than willing to return it to Vetra for a price. Vetra, or her girlfriend, had to perform for her men and they were tired of watching naked dancers.  They wanted something more, a topless wrestling match.  Sara was more than willing to fight for her girlfriend.  The question was, can Sara handle a wrestling match?
Relationships: Vetra Nyx/Female Ryder | Sara
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Vetra's Champion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drladybird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drladybird/gifts).



> Hello readers. This s a request from Drladybird on the Mass Effect Fan Fiction Discord. I had a lot of fun coming up with this idea. It takes place before the Charlatan has been found, but after Sara and Vetra's Dinner Date. I don't know the timeline of Mass Effect that well, but I think you can still do missions and romances in any order, so this was the one I chose. Also a short sex scene at the end. Really, with an established couple, every sex scene doesn't need to be from a porno. It can be a short, intimate session if that's all the lovers want. If you have a request, let me know, and I'll pop out your idea.

Sara sat on a bench away from the others leaning forward, looking at the wall. She was sitting in very tiny light blue bikini bottoms, no top, and boots. She had painted up her face to match Vetra’s color and markings. Her brown hair was tied up in a ponytail while her hands were collapsed together. She looked nervous, but determined. She rubbed her hands together a bit, as she stared at the wall.

Vetra walked up, wearing a small red bikini bottoms, also with no top, and her armor boots. The blue marking on her stomach was more visible now that she was out of her armor. Vetra sat down next to Ryder and said, “You don’t have to do this, Ryder.”

Sara sighed and said, “I know. But that lamp is special to you. And you’re special to me.”

Vetra’s mandibles flexed in embarrassment. “Yeah… uh… ok.”

Sara chuckled. “Looks like I found a way to silence you.” Vetra chuckled in her sub-vocals as she brushed her shoulder against Ryders. Sara smiled and added, “You know, only I need to look like a porn star. Why are you dressed like that?”

Vetra sighed. “You’re doing this for me. Might as well look sexy for you.”

Sara smiled as she leaned against Vetra. “Trust me, you look sexy holding a gun.”

Vetra chuckled and said, “Think I may take a few pictures for you after your fight.”

Sara nodded as she closed her eyes remembering how she got into this mess. It all started with an ugly lamp Vetra was looking for. It was found on Kadara Port in the hands of none other than Sloane Kelly. 

Sloane sat on her throne, holding the lamp in her hand as Sara and Vetra walked up. She looked at it then up to the two women. “So this is what you’re looking for.”

Vetra nodded carefully. “I know it’s ugly as hell, but it reminds me of where I came from. It also reminds me of where I’m going.”

Sloane snorted derisively at that. “I don’t care much for it. But some of my guys like looking at naked asari.”

Vetra nodded again. “I get that. So tell me… what do you want for it?”

Sloane chuckled. “I don’t know. I want something of equal value to it.”

Sara sighed and said, “Get to the point, Kelly.”

Sloane nodded. “Very well, I will. My men need some… entertainment. They’re tired of watching women dance, or men in some cases. They wanna see some brawls. Tell you what. One of you get almost naked and wrestle one of my girls. Win or lose, you’ll get the lamp back. You win, and I’ll give you a portion of the winnings.”

Before Vetra could say anything, Sara stepped up and said, “Done.”

Vetra looked down at her and said, “Ryder…”

Sara cut her off with a wave. “I’ll do it Sloane. I know your people want to see someone from the Initiative getting their ass handed to them. Why not be their Pathfinder?”

Sloane laughed as she leaned back. “Done. You’ll get this after the fight. No way for you to weasel out of it.”

And now Sara waited for her name to be called. Soon a turian in red armor came to them and noticed Vetra before he looked at Sara. He asked, “What are you doing after the fight, sweetheart?”

Vetra rolled her eyes and growled deeply in her sub-vocals. “Having sex with my human girlfriend.”

He frowned and said, “What a waste. I hope the asari destroys your pet human bitch. C’mon, she’s waiting.”

Vetra stood up with Sara. She said, “I wouldn’t date you even if you were the last turian in Andromeda. You’re an anarchist, and I don’t fuck anarchists.”

His mandibles flexed into a deeper frown as he said, “Pretentious bitch.” 

He then led them to a makeshift wrestling ring. It had four corner posts and four ring ropes. Inside was an asari who looked like she was a pariah. She had black markings over her face and body, and she wore a black pubikini. She was showing off as much of her body as she could. She walked around the ring showing off her victory poses. Sara climbed up and slid under the bottom rope. She looked at the asari but said nothing.

The asari pointed at her and said, “You’re going down Initiative Bitch.”

Sara popped her neck. “Whatever your say, cunt.” 

The asari looked angry now. She was going to beat the shit out of Sara. 

Sara asked, “Did you download wrestling moves into my brain, SAM?”

SAM replied, “I did, Pathfinder. But that knowledge won’t do you much good without training.”

Sara sighed and said, “It’s enough, SAM. Thanks.” With that, the bell rang.

The asari ran at Sara, and rather than locking up like Sara anticipated, she brought her knee up and slammed it in Sara’s gut. Sara let out a yelp as she doubled over. The asari then hooked Sara’s neck under her arm forcing Sara to face the mat. She then reached down with her free hand to Sara’s pubic mound and started lifting her while keeping her neck locked. The asari chose to slip her fingers under Sara's bikini in the leg-hole and pull upward on her suit, achieving the lifting momentum. Once Sara was upside down, she slid her fingers under Sara’s bottom and fingered her while she held her there. After a few moments, the asari fell backwards with her, letting her hit the mat with a loud bang.

The asari jumped up quickly as Sara cried out in pain. Sara slowly sat up as the asari backed up into the ropes. She ran forward, stuck her foot out and kicked Sara in the back, causing her to cry out again reaching around to hold her back. The asari moved up and sat down behind her. The asari then pulled Sara’s hair and pulled her head backwards. She then locked Sara's neck under her arm, with her lower arm right under the back of Sara’s head. She then used her free hand to grab Sara’s left nipple and twist hard, much to the crowd’s delight. Sara’s left arm flailed about as she cried out, but her right slowly started to move behind her. The asari let go, then reached over to Sara’s right breast and squeezed hard.

As soon as the asari let go, Sara grabbed her pussy and squeezed hard. The asari screamed and released her hold. Since anything was now allowed, Sara brought her left fist around and slammed the asari in her mouth knocking her back. Sara hopped back up on her feet with the asari following. She looked mad and ran at Sara. Sara ducked under a clothesline and moved up right behind her. She crouched and stuck her head between her legs. She then stood up, with the asari sitting on her shoulders. The asari started flailing about, but Sara was merciless. She grabbed hold of the asari’s feet and pulled them upward, unseating the asari and causing her to fall backwards, all this while standing straight up. The asari hit the ring floor back first and cried out, curling up into a fetal position.

Sara, whose markings were sweating off, moved up and laid the asari out flat before pinning her by hooking her leg. The crowd chanted one, two, but the asari lifted her arm up stopping the count. As the asari started to sit up, Sara moved up and kicked her hard in the face knocking her on her back. She rolled to her side kicking her legs. Sara had a look of rage on her face as she bent down and grabbed the asari by the head. She pulled her up to her feet and grabbed hold of the asari’s right arm and pulled on it building up momentum, sending her running into the corner post. Sara ran after her, right after the asari slammed into the corner, Sara jumped up and slammed into her, shoving the asari harder into the turnbuckle. She cried out at both hits. Sara pulled back, grabbed the asari by the shoulder and turned her around. She then pushed her head back with one hand and with the other, with an open hand, delivered a thunderous slap onto her breasts. The asari cried out as she bent a bit, covering her tits.

Just as Sara was about to deliver another slap, the asari brought her knee up between Sara’s legs, hitting her in the pussy. Sara cried out, hunched over, covering her groin. The asari roared as she grabbed hold of Sara's hair on the back of her head and dragged her along towards the turnbuckle. She then slammed her head into the top turnbuckle. She did this seven times, the crowd counting with each hit. She then pulled her head back and moved it over to the ropes. As she headed to the ropes, she knew what was going to happen and brought her right and up, placing it on the rope. Her thumb was on top of the rope as her face was pressed against the top rope. The asari then proceeded to drag Sara’s face alongside the top rope, pressing down hard. Sara was lucky she knew what this move was, so she didn’t get rope burn on her eye. She pulled her head over to the next turnbuckle and slammed Sara’s head onto the top ten times.

Sara hung against the ropes. The asari bent down and grabbed Sara’s legs and lifted up. Sara held onto the ropes so she flopped on her face. The asari brought her right foot up and kicked Sara in the groin. Sara cried out, her hands squeezing on the ropes. The asari let her legs drop and Sara collapsed in the corner. The asari backed up a bit, letting Sara catch her breath. Sara turned and leaned against the bottom turnbuckle. She then ran at Sara and jumped up landing her butt on Sara’s chest. The asari legs slid over the bottom rope on both sides of Sara’s body and grabbed onto the top rope with both her hands, facing towards the turnbuckle. She then started bouncing up and down, hitting Sara repeatedly in the chest and face with her crotch and bottom. The crowd was going nuts cheering this. The asari pulled back and stood up. She leaned to her right and grabbed hold of the top rope and lifted her left leg up and put her foot across Sara’s throat, pushing on it. Sara put her hands against the asari’s foot, trying to push away the asari’s foot, kicking her legs wildly.

The asari laughed darkly as the crowd cheered. Vetra wanted to get in, but knew Sara wanted to do this on her own. The asari pulled back and smiled as she bent down and grabbed Sara by the hair, pulled her up and trapped her neck between her legs. After having trapped Sara’s head, the asari leaned forward and hugged Sara around the waist. She then pulled up on Sara’s waist, but Sara refused to be pulled up. Instead Sara roared and stood up. The asari cried out as she was flung backwards and onto our back. The asari cried out with the hit. Sara moved towards the corner and climbed to the top rope. Once up there, Sara stood up and turned towards the ring, standing up, waiting for the asari to get back on her feet. The asari stood up and looked around for Sara, only for Sara to launch herself from the top rope and both legs fully extended, delivering a massive dropkick to the breasts of the asari. The impact of the move sent the asari tumbling all over herself before landing on her back crying out.

Sara moved quickly as she moved up to the asari and picked both of her legs up at the ankles, and took them up and over, folding her in half, then she slipped onto her opponent’s folded legs stomach down to punctuate the hold with her body-weight. The crowd was going nuts by this point as they cried out one, two, three and the bell rang out. Sara rolled off the asari, was on her knees, held her arms open wide, fists clenched, and let out a savage, animalistic roar, much to the crowd’s delight. Vetra hopped up onto the ring and slid underneath the bottom ropes. She moved up to Sara who was slowly getting up. She hugged her tight in gratitude. Sara smiled as she pulled back and kissed Sara on her turian lips before leaning their foreheads together.

Sloane hopped into the ring, coming in between the middle ropes and walked up to the two. She handed Vetra the lamp and said, “Here you go. With my compliments.”

Vetra took it and nodded her thanks.

Sara asked, “Compliments?”

Sloane chuckled and said, “I bet on you, Pathfinder. A lot of people here bet against you. I really cleaned up. And don’t worry, I’ll give you your two percent.”

Sara chuckled and said, “Thanks. I think I’m gonna head back and get dressed before heading to the Tempest.”

Sloane nodded. “Fine fine. And maybe I can get back to looking for the Charlatan.”

Sara gave a two fingered salute before she and Vetra headed off. Sloane watched them leave with a smile on her face before turning to the asari. She smirked down at her and asked, “What are my bids for the loser?”

***

Back on the Tempest, Vetra had placed the lamp on her desk and stared at it. This stupid, naked asari lamp meant her past. Now it meant her future as well. Because someone special got it for her. Sara was in with Lexi getting some muscle relaxant for her sore muscles. SAM made sure she knew the moves, but that didn’t mean she was trained. Apparently, her Alliance training had prepared her for this kinda fighting. Vetra sighed as she looked at the lamp. She could see Sara’s face in the asari now. Especially after their first night together, where she screwed up making steak. She should have agreed to Kokurou’s deal to make the dinner for her.

Vetra finally went back to work when she received a call on her omni-tool. Sara’s voice came over and said, “Hey Vetra, wanna come to my room?”

Vetra’s mandibles flexed happily. She loved Sara and Sara had admitted she loved her back. Hell, she went through all this for her. So she headed out of her room and made it to Sara’s. Once there, Sam opened the door for her. She looked around, but didn’t see anything. She asked, “Sara?”

Sara chuckled and said, “Come to the bed.”

Vetra walked up and saw Sara was in her wrestling gear. Not only that, but Sara had her blue face painting on again. Her mandibles and eyes went wide. “What’s all this?”

Sara smiled and said, “Well… I did have an ulterior motive for fighting to get that back for you.”

Vetra chuckled as she walked up. “And what’s that?”

Sara grabbed her by the hips and pulled her close, kissing her on the mouth. “I wanted my turian girlfriend to fuck the winner, if the winner was me.”

Vetra laughed and asked, “And the outfit?”

Sara smiled wide. “To show you just who your champion is.”

Vetra laughed again as she leaned in and kissed Sara before leaning their foreheads together. She said, “Spirits, I am so in love with you right now.”

Sara smiled and said, “And I you. Now get out of that armor, and fuck me hard.”

Vetra chuckled and asked, “Omni-dildo?”

Sara looked thoughtful and said, “No. I want you to take me without it tonight.”

Vetra smiled as she quickly got out of her armor. She walked up and leaned her head down, kissing Sara, sticking her long turian tongue in Sara’s mouth. She reached down and grabbed Sara by the butt. Sara smiled in the kiss as she jumped up and wrapped her legs and arms around Vetra. Vetra held them like that for a few moments, enjoying Sara’s body against her skin before she turned and laid Sara and herself on the bed.

Vetra pulled back and took off Sara’s boots, tossing them to the side. She then reached up and took the sides of Sara’s bikini and peeled them slowly off her. Sara smiled and watched as Vetra spit on Sara’s pussy. She then settled her own pussy on Sara’s. Even though they liked taking more time to get warmed up, Sara was ready thanks to remembering her fight, and Vetra was ready to go thanks to seeing her lover in her fighting gear, reminding her of what Sara did for her. Vetra looked at Sara’s naked form before laying against her.

Vetra kissed Sara as she rubbed her pussy against Sara’s. Her hips rocked back and forth slowly at first. Her sensitive chest plates rubbed against Sara’s breasts, pushing them back. Vetra’s hips started moving faster as she kissed Sara. Sara sucked Vetra’s tongue and moaned as the turian equivalent of a clit rubbed Sara’s slit and rubbed against her own clit. Sara’s hands rode up and down Vetra’s back and ass. Vetra pulled her tongue out and used it to lick Sara’s left cheek then her right. Sara moaned as she leaned up and bit Vetra’s mandibles. Vetra moaned loudly as she started moving faster and faster.

Sara’s moans started coming out in short squeaks as she grew closer and closer to orgasm. Vetra moaned with delight as she slid against Sara. She kissed her again, running her fingers through her human’s hair. She gently rubbed Sara’s scalp while Sara returned the favor. Sara was in love and she loved the way Vetra made her feel. Soon, however, Sara’s body started to tense and Vetra gave just that one more strong push. Sara howled out, cumming as she did. Vetra followed just a second after.

Vetra slowed down her hips before sliding off. Sara’s markings had again sweated off but she didn’t care. She kissed Vetra deeply, which Sara returned before leaning her forehead against Sara’s. Finally Vetra rolled off to her side and pulled Sara close to her body. Sara leaned down, making Vetra let go of her for just a moment, and grabbed the blanket and pulled it over the two of them.

Sara curled up into Vetra and said, “I love you, Vetra.”

Vetra moaned, “I love you too, my champion.” Sara chuckled softly and drifted off to sleep.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> If you got through the story, thank you. If you belong to a Power Rangers or DC Comics or Star Trek Fan Fiction Discord, let me know. I'd like to join and write stories for people. The people on the Mass Effect Fan Fiction Discord have been so wonderful. More fun than those who ran a ficathon I tried to write for once. These people encourage me to write.


End file.
